Dark Betrayal
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: It was her fault that he murdered his mate. She murdered Dark. She would pay... Warnings: guy x guy, character death, slight AU, slight OOC, violence


**A/N: Due to the good response on my last Dark Link x Link story, I decided to write another oneshot. Add that to the fact that Legend of Zelda keeps assaulting me with plot bunnies. **

**Dark Link will be known as Dark, Dark Link, and Link's shadow in this story. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Warnings: mild OOC, mild violence, slight AU, guy x guy, character death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda **

* * *

"I don't trust him," Zelda muttered to herself as she watched Link and Dark Link in her garden.

Both warriors were currently training in the garden, alternating between sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. Of course, it probably wasn't considered training when Dark Link was practically molesting Link every chance that he got. What the shadow described as teaching Link the correct ways of fighting by straightening his posture, Zelda called sexual harassment.

There wasn't a moment when Dark didn't have his hands on Link, whether it was on the hero's hips or around his torso. And Zelda would be the first to admit, that made her angry. But not because she was jealous- oh no, she would never think of Link in that way. It was because she didn't trust that monstrosity that was created by Ganondorf. Her eyes narrowed Dark start to whisper in Link's ear, which caused Link to giggle and blush.

Zelda sighed in distaste. "I don't see how Link can trust that beast. For goodness sake, he was created by Ganondorf!"

"Perhaps because the two are destined to be together by the Gods, my Highness," Impa said from behind Zelda.

"Well, just because they are meant to be together doesn't mean that they should!" Zelda exclaimed, taking care not to let Link or his mate hear her.

Impa gave Zelda a look of disapproval, but the Sheikah said nothing otherwise. Her Highness had been like this ever since Link and his mate had come back to the palace. A part of her believed that Zelda was just jealous of all the attention that the hero of time was showering over his shadow, but deep down, she knew that wasn't true. Something much more sinister and serious had wedged its way into Zelda's mind and heart. And now, it wouldn't go away until its true motives were fulfilled.

Huffing in annoyance, Zelda crossed her arms. She continued to watch Link, frowning as she saw the smile on her friend's face. It had been a long while since she had seen Link truly happy. After all, he had been running all the way around Hyrule just to keep some crazed maniac from destroying everything dear to them. So she should be happy about Link smiling, but she couldn't. The smile wasn't even aimed towards her. No, instead it was focused on Dark Link, who had just pecked Link right on his lips. Both males chuckled softly before moving closer to each other.

Zelda frowned and moved her gaze away from the couple. She knew that she should be happy for Link. He was at peace now that Ganondorf was no longer after his blood. But deep in her heart, she just couldn't be happy with Dark Link hanging around. The shadow wasn't trustworthy at all- he did try to murder Link, after all. And as long as someone like that remained in her castle and near Link, she wouldn't truly be at peace.

"Impa, I need you go retrieve something for me…"

* * *

Link grunted as Dark Link's sword connected with his, sending him back a few feet. He held his ground, pushing much of his weight back towards his dark side. Dark Link flashed him a smirk before jumping back. Pulling his sword close to his body, Dark charged towards Link. The hero narrowed his eyes and quickly did a back flip, jumping away from his shadow's attack.

Link pulled out his shield, blocking Dark's attack before it did any significant damage to his body. Metal collided with metal, producing high-pitched reverberation in the air. Link was forced back by the impact, but quickly gained his balance back. Watching Dark closely, Link moved his sword so that it was aimed right for his dark's side.

Both males smirked at each other before they resumed their fight. Their swords collided with each other's several times, the force growing exponentially each time. Link gave a shout before swinging his sword right for Dark Link's neck. However, his sword was blocked by Dark's shield. Link's eyes widened before he was pushed back suddenly.

"Your fighting skills have gotten rusty, Link," Dark Link mocked.

Link rolled his eyes before he sheathed his sword. However, he kept his shield by his side. Although Dark was his mate, his shadow still made a habit of attacking him at the most inopportune times. He glowered at his mate, who just smirked right back at him. Dark Link followed his lead and placed his sword in his sheath. The look of accomplishment on the shadow's face annoyed the hero somewhat.

"As if you have a right to mock my fighting abilities, _Dark Link_," Link mocked right back.

Both males glared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into loud laughter. They smiled brightly and began walking towards each other. Link wrapped his arms around Dark's neck, pulling his mate in close to his body. Both males reveled in the touch before relaxing against each other. Link leaned his head forward and kissed Dark lightly on his lips, only to squeak when Dark deepened the kiss.

The two stayed like this for several seconds before parting. Both of their cheeks were flushed, although Link's were a much darker shade. They were both panting softly and smiling at each other.

"You know, I never imagined that we would be together like this in the Princess' castle," Dark Link mumbled to Link.

The hero blushed brightly as he thought about Zelda. He remembered her saying something about watching them train and the prospect of her watching them kiss embarrassed him greatly. Link gazed up at the platform where Zelda normally sat at and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he didn't see the princess at all. Looking around, Link noticed that nobody was around the garden either. He swore that she had been up their earlier.

"Hey, where did Zelda go?" Link asked curiously.

Dark Link followed his mate's gaze upward and frowned when he noticed that the princess was gone. His eyes narrowed in suspicion before he looked around the garden. His stomach was starting to twist up slightly and he didn't like that. Something was wrong, or something was about to go wrong. And whatever it was, he had a feeling that it concerned Link and himself. He had learned to trust his instincts, since they had never led hi wrong before.

The sound of footsteps brought the both of them out of their dazes. Link and Dark turned around and saw Zelda walking towards them. Impa was following close behind, holding two goblets in her hands. Dark Link observed both females in suspicion. This was the first time either of them had interrupted their 'fights' for no reason once so ever.

"I thought that you both could use something to drink," Zelda said sweetly and signaled Impa to give both warriors the goblets.

Link gave Zelda a bright smile before taking one of the drinks. He tipped back the goblet and let the liquid slip into his mouth and he took the time to taste the drink. He hummed loudly before smiling at Zelda. "This is really good!"

Impa held out the other one for Dark, but the shadow shook his head. "I'm not thirsty."

Zelda frowned slightly before smiling again. "But, you need your fluids. I'm not sure if Link will be happy about you passing out here in the garden," Zelda pointed out quickly.

Dark Link noticed the nervous tone in the princess' voice and his gaze went down to the goblet. It sounded as though she was anxious about getting to drink whatever was in the goblet. The princess had never shown any sort of concern for his health at all, which made him suspicious. His eyes narrowed as he took in the liquid. It was a deep red color, the same shade as several potions that he was familiar with. He lifted the goblet up to his nose and inhaled the aroma of the drink. A flowery incense filled his nose, which made him recoil slightly. For a drink to keep them hydrated, it seemed peculiar that it would smell sweet like that.

Dark slowly lifted his gaze back towards Impa. The Sheikah was watching him with a blank gaze, but there seemed to be a shred of regret floating around in her eyes. Dark's eyes narrowed again. What could she be regretful about? I wasn't as though she had done anything of harm to them. Unless counted giving them the goblet which probably had some sort of potion or poison inside of it, since most drinks didn't smell like that.

…

Dark's eyes grew wide in horror. The water…the water was poisoned!

Dark Link turned towards Link and he reached out to grab his mate's drink before he drank anymore. However, he was too late in his discovery and found that Link had already drank all of the liquid. Dark grabbed the empty goblet and looked down into it in horror. His body tensed before he looked up into his mate's eyes.

Everyone was quiet. Dark Link, Zelda, and Impa were all holding their breaths. Even the birds that normally sung around the garden were silent, probably aware of the dire situation. Dark Link drew closer to Link, looking into those blue eyes that he had always adored. Only, instead of the gentle, loving glimmer that was always shining in Link's eyes, now only confusion and anger were present. Link shoved Dark away from him and shot him a harsh glare.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Link asked roughly.

Dark Link flinched back before looking at his mate in shock. What was up with Link? He would never act like that, not even as a joke. Something had to be wrong with him-

Dark's eyes fell to the goblet on the floor. That wench put something in the liquid that made his mate like this. Whatever he had smelled in the drink was the culprit in the matter. And it was all Zelda's fault. Clenching his fists in anger, Dark flashed a glare of anger towards the princess. Nobody messed around with his mate. Growling in anger, Dark Link launched himself towards the princess, fully intending to kill when he was suddenly cut off by a shield. Dark gasped in outrage as he saw Link protecting the wench.

"Answer my question, you monster! I thought you were supposed to be dead in the Water Temple!" Link shouted.

Dark Link felt something inside of him crack. He tried to desperately remind himself that the man who was talking was not his mate. Instead, it was just the product of the princess' hatred. However, that didn't make him feel any better. It was still his mate's body that he was looking at. Everything about his mate was the same, right down to his personality and voice. The only difference was the immense amount of hatred flowing off of the Link. The shadow swallowed deeply before he unsheathed his sword. Something told him that he wouldn't be able to talk any sense to his mate.

"If you don't know that answer to that Link, then there's no use in telling you," Dark said hollowly.

Link growled before running towards Dark Link. He swung his sword, aiming right for his shadow's weak point. However, Dark was able to drag his shield up to block the attack right in time. He pushed Link away from his body before jumping away from the princess. He moved his sword so that it was in front of his shield.

"Link, I know that you're not completely gone. A part of you has to remember me!" Dark shouted at Link.

The hero just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before jumping towards Dark. He brought his sword down quickly, slashing right for Dark's head. The shadow blocked the attack and looked right into Link's eyes. When he saw only hatred and anger swirling in those eyes, Dark sighed in defeat. There was no use getting through through to his mate.

Narrowing his eyes, Dark slammed Link in the stomach with his shield, causing the hero to stumble back dangerously. Dark then charged towards the hero, slicing at his clothing so that he wouldn't injure his mate at all. It didn't matter if Link was willing to kill him, he wouldn't do the same to his mate. He would rather slit his own throat then to willingly hurt his mate.

It didn't seem as though Link thought the same about him though. Link growled before swinging his sword so that it knocked Dark's out of the way. The shadow cursed mentally before bringing his shield up to block any attacks. The hero slashed at the shield, only to run into no progress. Scowling in annoyance, Link brought his leg up and kick the shield hard. The impact sent Dark falling back a few feet, enough time for Link to use to prepare for his final attack. Link jumped into the air and brought the sword over his head.

Link slammed the sword down, stabbing Dark right in his chest. The shadow cried out in pain before looking up at Link in horror. Dark slowly moved his head down and saw the blade sticking out of the spot right where his heart was. Dark Link could feel his energy start to leave him quickly. Muttering out an apology, Dark kicked Link away from him. Once Link was far away from him, Dark grabbed onto the sword and pulled it out.

A scream left his mouth as the sword was pulled out of his heart. Blood started flooding out of his chest onto the floor. A series of coughs left Dark's body, causing him to kneel over in pain. Blood was seeping into his mouth and falling down his chin. He covered his chest as best as he could, not that it did any good. Dark looked up at Link and saw relief shining in his eyes.

A swift pain hit Dark right in his heart, but not physically. No, his body was already starting to feel numb. This pain was much more painful. It was the pain of betrayal and heartbreak. But he didn't feel betrayed by Link, because it wasn't his fault. No, it was the princess' fault.

But there was a light at the end of the tunnel for him. If he was correct in his theory, then Link had been fed a mild memory potion. The potion would take away the immediate past, up to five months, for a span of a couple days. So, when Link would gain his memory in a couple of days, he would know everything. He would know what the princess had done. She would be ruined. That was enough to give him a little bit of peace. But he needed one last thing before he died.

A small smirk came across Dark's face and he looked up at Link. A confused glint entered the hero's eyes and the shadow sighed. Using the rest of his strength, Dark got up on his knees and pulled Link down quickly. The hero cried out before their lips were locked together in a rough kiss.

Link gasped at the contact before he started to struggle in Dark's grip. It didn't take much to push his shadow away and he watched as Dark fell to the ground. His eyes were wide in shock and he looked down at his shadow before closing his eyes. His lips were vibrating slightly and he could still feel the kiss on his lips. He unconsciously licked his lips before a shiver went through his body. For some reason, the kiss felt very familiar. The hero heard a series of coughs leave Dark's body and he looked down at his shadow.

"T-that's my l-last kiss fo-or you, h-hero," Dark coughed out before slumping onto the ground.

Dark let a smile come across his face. He had gotten his kiss, although a bit by force. Plus he would soon get his last laugh in a couple of days, which would make his death a little bit sweeter. Although, a part of him was worried about how Link would take it. He hoped that his mate wouldn't blame himself. He gritted his teeth as a wave of pain collided with his body, causing him to arch painfully. He clawed at his chest desperately before coughing. It felt as though he couldn't breath at all. His eyes grew wide before he felt his heart start to give out. Dark locked eyes with Link one last time before he let out his final breath.

Link moved his hand to his chest as he felt something inside of him twist painfully. It felt as though he couldn't breath, as though he had lost a part of himself. Biting his lip, Link looked down at Dark's dead body with a tiny bit of remorse. Link sighed, wondering about some of Dark Link's actions before his death. He lifted his head as he heard Zelda walk up beside him.

"It's time to go Link. I can get someone to throw out Dark's body," Zelda said comfortingly.

Zelda placed a hand on Link's shoulder, trying to be as comforting as she could be in the situation. She didn't feel any regret for what she had done, but that didn't mean that Link didn't. Even though he didn't have most of his recent memories, Link was still the sweet boy who was sympathetic of just about anything with a shred of good in their heart. So, he had to keep up the facade for a while until Link got over the death.

Link raised both of his eyebrows at Zelda's suggestion. "No. He deserves a funeral."

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about? He was created by Ganondorf just to destroy you. He's nothing but a monster."

Link nodded his head in agreement. "And I understand that. But for some reason, a part of me wants to give him a proper funeral," Link explained.

Zelda looked over at Link with narrowed eyes. It looked as though the potion didn't affect his subconscious feelings. But that didn't matter to her. As long as Dark was gone forever, she was finally happy and Link would be too.

* * *

Link groaned as he slowly woke up. His head was pounding and everything felt heavy. That air around him felt dry and reused. His mouth was dry and his eyes were closed tight. The hero gave himself a couple more minutes to lounge in his bed before he rolled over. His hand reached out towards the other side of the bed, looking for his mate so he could cuddle up with him.

When his hand met air, Link lifted his head up and cracked open his eyes. The bed was empty and cold beside him. His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. Dark would never _not_ sleep, even though he was more comfortable at night. And even if he didn't fall asleep, he always made a habit of at least sitting on his side of the bed until Link woke up.

Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him, but he ignored it for now. He decided to get up and look around. Perhaps Dark had stayed up training like usual and he had fallen asleep in the garden. It wouldn't have been the first time that had happened. Or he could already be in the kitchen eating breakfast. His mate was kind of a pig when it came to food. Swinging his legs across the bed, Link moved his feet to the cold floor and stood up.

His balance was slightly off, but he was able to walk. He slowly made his way over to the bedroom door and opened it as quietly as he could. Peeking out, Link noticed that Impa was standing just outside his door. The Sheikah lifted her head up and gave him a grave face. Link frowned and stepped out of his room.

"What's up Impa? Is something wrong?" Link asked in worry.

The Sheikah raised her eyebrows in slightly surprise before frowning in understanding. "You don't remember," Impa stated.

"Remember what?" Link asked.

Impa sighed in regret. The moment was really starting to get out of control. Deep in her mind, Impa hoped that Zelda had a plan. Because after the hero of time figured out what happened to his mate and why it happened, he would never trust the princess again. In fact, he probably would try to kill her.

The Sheikah handed Link a sword. "Dark Link told me to give this to you," Impa explained.

Link looked down at the blade before looking up at Impa. "Why? What's wrong with Dark?"

The Sheikah looked hesitant to answer, so Link just looked down at the blade again. He caressed the surface and suddenly, a flash of memories assaulted his mind. Several moments from months ago flashed through his mind and he lived through all those moments again. He remembered getting the Master Sword, meeting Dark Link in the Water Temple, inviting his shadow to help him defeat Ganondorf...

Link collapsed to the floor as the memories continued to assault his head. He couldn't stop his teeth from gritting together, to the point where he would normally worry about cracking his teeth. More memories hit him hard, causing him to double over as the second set of memories hit him. He had defeated Ganondorf, save Hyrule, and the princess. Zelda had invited him to stay in the castle for as long as he wanted. He had accepted and invited Dark to stay with him. Zelda hadn't been happy about the prospect but let his shadow stay anyway.

Then, a dark feeling started to fill his heart before the rest of his memories came back to him. He remembered drinking something that Impa and Zelda had offered to him. Something had caused him to forget everything, even his relationship with Dark. He had ended up insulting Dark and then getting into a battle with Dark. But that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was what had happened afterword. _  
_

That moment wouldn't stop replaying in his mind. He had jumped into the air and stabbed Dark right in his heart, figuratively and literally. He had watched with sharp eyes as his mate died in front of him. While he did feel a shred of regret, it wasn't enough for him to forgive himself for what he had done. He could easily blame it on the fact that his memory had been robbed from him, but that was just an excuse to him.

But what haunted him what that Dark had smiled at him. He just smiled at him as though he didn't possess a care in the world. But first he had kissed Link roughly, as though he had been striving to make sure that the hero never forgot about him. And now he was gone...Gods, Dark was _gone..._

Link snapped his head up in horror. "Oh, no…please no…" Link prayed to Impa, stepping towards her.

The Sheikah just nodded, bowing her head in regret. It hurt her greatly to see the hero of time fall so low. He had been such a great warrior but now due to Zelda's jealously, he was broken.

Link fell to his knees and cried. He cried for the first time since the Water Temple. He cried for his mate, asking for forgiveness. He cried in betrayal at what Impa and Zelda had made him do. But most of all, he cried for himself. Years of pent up frustration left his body as he cried.

_He_ murdered his mate. He _murdered_ his mate. He murdered…his _mate_…

Link was still crying as he lifted his head up. He was frowning deeply as he thought back to the moment. His eyes narrowed as he made a distinction in his accusation. It wasn't fully Impa's fault that he had been drugged. Impa would never act without Zelda's instructions, especially if it would have ill effect on him. So, it had to be Zelda's fault. She made Impa give him the drink to make him forget Dark. She made him murder his mate. She murdered Dark.

She would pay…

**A/N: Such a dark ending. I wanted it to be happy at first, but I've been in a sour mood all day today and I needed an outlet. So, this is pretty much one of those open-ended endings. So, you can use your imagination about what happens. But I'm not planning on writing a sequel. I hope you all enjoyed. :D**


End file.
